Royal Rose
by JadedDreams014
Summary: May goes to a new school, she meets the student council and they want here to be apart of it, and she finds herself falling for the green haired boy. Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Pokemonshipping, Questshipping and Penguinshipping, some OcXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

May's POV

I was walking through the hallway of the Rose Garden Academy, I'm new here, I looked at down at my uniform, I was wearing a black above the knee skirt, a white polo shirt and a black school jacket as well, along with the red neck tie, I decided to wear a red vest as well. I entered the huge school, only to see the hallways' design, carvings of roses and such.

It was the first day of school, and I don't know anyone at all. I then bumped into someone, great on my first day and I fell flat on my butt. "Ouch" I murmured

"Are you okay?" A boy asked, I then turned to look at him.

He had deep emerald eyes and the same green hair, was that even possible?? "I am" I said and stood up, brushing the dirt of my skirt.

"This is your first year, isn't it?" He asked me

"That would be correct" I said, and smiled, "My name is May Maple, a 3rd year student"

He smirked and flipped his hair, "My name is Andrew Hayden, but better known as Drew around here"

"Well, it's nice to meet you" I said, "But I have to get to principal's office" I said and started walking

"See you around, May"

"You must be May Maple, Norman's kid" The principal said, I just smiled shyly and nodded.

He smiled, "I am the school principal, Principal Hayden" Hayden? Where did I hear that name?

"Welcome to the Rose Garden Academy, I hope you would be here for a long time" He said,

I nodded, "That would be nice" I said

"I shall call one of my student council members" He said, "Miss Solidad, would you please call Amethyst to my office"

I knock was heard from the door, I turn to see a girl about 5 feet flat, with long butterscotch brown curly hair that reached her knees, she had bright amethyst colored eyes and had a smile on her face. She was wearing the same uniform as me, but she was wearing a pink vest and she had a red ribbon instead of a necktie. She was carrying a Vulpix.

"Principal Hayden, I was already in the office when you ask Miss Solidad to call me," She said, she also had a petite voice.

Principal Hayden nodded, "Ah yes, Amethyst, ace of the Diamond, can you please show Miss Maple around the school, you're in the same class as her" He said

She nodded, "No problem with me Principal Hayden" She said and turned to look at me and held my hand, "My name is Amethyst Jewel, and you must be May Maple, Drew told us that his father informed him that will be having a new classmate" She said and shook my hand up and down, "We're going to be the best of friends!" She said and giggled.

I smiled in respond, "Sure thing Amethyst" I said then she shook her head, "My name is quiet long, you can call me Amy for short" She said and I nodded, she was quiet small.

So that means, this petite girl is also a 3rd year student?! Well, that's different. We then walked out of the principal's office while she still carried her Vulpix.

"So, I am trusted by Principal Hayden to show you around and tell you about this school!" She said, "First of all, the school is quiet huge, it might take you a few months to really know your way here"

I nodded in agreement, "We have our own student council, known as the Royal Rose" She said

"Royal Rose?" I asked in confusion

She nodded in agreement, "Yap!" She said and pulled me towards her locker, she opened it and held a chart. "This is the Royal Rose"

She placed the chart on a wall and had a stick pointing towards the chart, I sweat dropped by her little act but decided to go along with it. "The Royal Rose is divided into 4 groups" She stated. "And there are 4 members in each group, the King's Chair, Queen's Chair, Jack's Chair and the Ace's Chair"

"The first one is the Heart Group" She said, pointing to the heart shaped symbol, she then pointed her stick to the first picture, a boy with messy raven hair and chocolate brown eyes with fair skin. "The king's chair of the Heart Group, is Ash Ketchum, known as a Pokemon Master in training, he has joined many Pokemon league and made it to the finals, though he hasn't one yet, but he is the champion of the Kanto Region's Battle Frontier"

She then pointed to the next picture, a girl with orange hair that was tied into a high side ponytail. "The Heart group's queen is Misty Waterflower" She said, the girl had deep cerulean eyes, "She is the sister of the current Cerulean Gym leader's, Daisy, Lily and Violet. She loves Water Pokemon a lot and swimming, she is the captain of the girl's swim team after all"

"Jack's chair, is my famous cousin, Ruby" She said, a boy with ruby red eyes and white hair, "He is a young Pokemon Coordinator, very famous at the Rose High Academy, he has broken many hearts" She said and giggled, "And also, he loves home economic things, such as sewing and cooking"

"The ace's chair, another Pokemon Coordinator, as well as the daughter of a Famous Pokemon coordinator, Dawn." This girl had midnight blue hair that reached past her shoulder and her dark blue yes shining.

"Now, for the Spade group!" She said, this time pointing to the blue shaped symbol, she first pointed to a boy with sandy brown hair, "The ever famous Green Oak, the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak" She said, the boy hand green eyes and he seem uninterested at the picture, "His not much of a talker, but his a really great Pokemon trainer!"

"Spade group's queen is no other then Blue" She said, this girl had a huge smile in her face, she had deep blue eyes and long brown hair, "Blue's style is kind of unique, she like's cute Pokemon and raises them to use very strong moves!"

She then turned her attention to the next picture, of a boy with raven black hair and red eyes as well. "This is Red Ketchum, cousin of Ash Ketchum, he is a strong trainer, plus he has his own fan club! He won the Pokemon League not so long ago and was offered the spot at the Viridian gym which he declined"

"The Ace's chair is Green's younger cousin, Violet Oak" She said, the girl had the same sandy brown hair as Green, but it was quiet long, she had it tied into two high ponytail and she had deep violet eyes. "Her aim is to be the world's best Pokemon Stylist and Coordinator, she won the Pokemon Contest grand cup the same year when Red won at the Pokemon league" She then whispered to my ear, "I think she has a thing for Red" She said and giggled.

"Diamond group, is where I came from" Amethyst said, "King's chair is no other then Jimmy! Originally from New Bark town, and his one of the final four in the silver conference! A.K.A the Johto's Pokemon League" The boy had bluish black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Along with him is Marina! Also from New Bark town, she made it to the final 8 at the silver conference, and her aim now is to become a Pokemon Idol!" She said, she looked familiar to me, I've seen her in a magazine or two, and she had blue hair and blue green eyes.

"The Jack's chair, and my partner" She said, a light shade of pink in her cheeks, "Damien, a strong Pokemon trainer plus his a Pokemon Athlete trainer, which means he and his Pokemon participate in an athletic competition" The boy had reddish brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"And for the Ace's chair, we have no other then Amethyst, Me!" She said and giggled, she pointed to her picture, her curly brown hair was long, and I had to admit she looked like a kid, maybe because of her petite body and height? Of course I won't say that out loud. "Amethyst is a Pokemon trainer who loves fire Pokemon, her aim is to be the Fire Pokemon Master" She said and giggled.

"And for the last group.." Before she could say anything she was cut of by a boy with Reddish brown hair, which I believe was Damien.

"Amy, what are you doing?" He asked her while his hand on her shoulder.

"Damien! I was telling May all about the school and the Royal Rose" She replied and looked at the boy.

"Mind if I take it from here Amethyst" I look at the boy behind Damien and gasp. "Drew?" I asked

He nodded and smiled, "That would be me" He said and took my hand, "Come on, you still have many things to know about the school" He said and dragged me

"Like?!" I asked him

"Where your class is and where you're going to sit" he said

I gave him a questioning look, "But you didn't let Amethyst finish what she was saying"

"Which is?"

"About the student council here, or better known as the Royal Rose" I said and he stopped walking and gave me a questioning look.

He was emotionless which scared me a bit. "How much do you know then?" He asked me

"Well, she told me about the Heart Group, Spade Group and Diamond Group, but she hadn't told me about the fourth one" I said

He smirked and smiled, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I heard a female voice asked, I turn to see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, she was about my height as well. She was wearing the school uniform without a vest.

"Excuse me?" I said in a confuse voice.

She then slapped my hand off of Drew's, what was she? His girlfriend? "For your information new girl, I am Brianna, Queen's chair of the clover!" So that was the fourth group, and this was there queen?

"Brianna, don't make a big deal about small things" A girl with orange hair said, she had deep violet eyes

The girl named Brianna then turned her attention towards here, "Stay out of this Zoey, your just the ace and I'm the queen" She said

"A spoiled one if I may add" A girl with sandy brown hair said, it was Violet Oak, Ace's chair of Spades.

"Brianna, we told you if you wanted to stay Queen, you should act like one" Another girl said, she had a side ponytail; I'm guessing she's Misty.

"I am a queen" Brianna said and glared at me, "And I don't want my King to be taken away by a new girl"

"When did Drew become YOUR King?" Violet asked,

"Drew is the king? Of the clover group?" I said in a whisper then looked at Drew, he had another emotionless expression.

"THAT'S IT" I heard Amethyst shout, Damien holding tightly to her, restraining her from doing anything, "I HATE THAT BRIANNA SO MUCH, I COULD ALREADY KILL HER" Amethyst screamed.

"What can you do? Ace of Diamond" Brianna said with another glare.

"We can take your position from you and give it to someone else" Drew said, everyone turned there attention towards him. So did I.

"How?" Brianna asked him

Drew just smirked and stepped forward, "Let's say, if there was another Queen Candidate, a lot of things could happen"

Brianna gave him a glare as well, "There can't be another Queen Candidate" She said

"But Brianna, you know the special task of a Female member of the Royal Rose" Drew said, with an evil smile.

"What special task?" I asked Amethyst,

Amethyst looked at me, she calmed down already so Damien decided to let go. "You see, a Female Royal Rose member has to be given a special task before she could keep her spot permanently." She said

She had another chart in her hand and she made Damien hold it and she had her stick again, I couldn't help but sweat dropped again.

The whole student body surrounded us, interested with what was going on. "You see" Amethyst started her lecture

"One a Female Royal Rose is picked, she has a test, where in, Principal Hayden entrusted them with there very own Eevee" She pointed to a picture of an Eevee, "Eevee has many evolution, depending on the trainer and how high there trust to each other is, will be the only time an Eevee will involve, whether through a special stone or not"

She then went to the next page, "We, the female members of the Royal Rose, must raise this Eevee, and once they evolve, you can secure your spot in the Royal Rose" She said with a smile, "Misty raised her Eevee, which is now a Vaporean" She said, pointing to a picture of Misty and her Vaporean. "Dawn's Eevee evolved into a Leafeon, not to long ago" This time pointing at Dawn and her Leafeon's picture.

"Blue's Eevee evolved into an Umbreon and Violet's Eevee evolved into a Espeon" Amethyst went on, pointing to some pictures, "Marina's evolved into a Leafeon as well, same as Dawn and Zoey's evolved into a Jolteon" She said, showing some other pictures, "And ofcourse, my Eevee evolved into a Flareon" She giggled.

"But as for Brianna's" She looked at Brianna's way with an evil look, "Her Eevee hasn't evolved and always runs away, am I right Brianna?"

Brianna glared back, "My Eevee doesn't run away" She said

"Then what is this!" Amethyst said, holding an Eevee who was frightened when faced to Brianna.

The Eevee then snuggled back to Amethyst arm, "I found her at the garden hiding"

"So what?!" Brianna asked.

"So that means, we can get another Queen Candidate" Drew said "And I have someone on mind"

He then grabbed my hand and raised it "May Maple"

_-to be continued-_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with my studies and hanging out with some friends, but here is the second chapter, I will update more fast and often, at less once a week or every two weeks? Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story :) I really appreciate it all, thanks to ****Grace-Peace-and-Cat-Fights****, ****xoxomelodyrosexoxo****, ****Arysd****, XxRoseLoverxX, Ah-nonymous, Rawr-Emmie, whitefeather378, ****xoBoiKrazy9x3o****, KittyRin, Gyaradosmaster and lightxhopexblossoms. :D I really appreciate it! ^^**

**Couples in my story:**

**May and Drew**

**Misty and Ash**

**Dawn and Kenny**

**Green and Blue**

**Red and Violet**

**Jimmy and Marina**

**Damien and Amethyst**

**Groups in the Royal Rose and members**

**Heart Group:**

**Ash – King**

**Misty – Queen**

**Ruby – Jack**

**Dawn – Ace**

**Spade Group**

**Green – King**

**Blue – Queen**

**Red – Jack**

**Violet – Ace**

**Clover Group **

**Drew – King**

**May – Queen (soon to be)**

**Brianna – Queen (former)**

**Kenny – Jack**

**Zoey – Ace**

**Diamond**

**Jimmy – King**

**Marina – Queen**

**Damien – Jack**

**Amethyst – Ace**

**Long authors note =_= ow well, let's get on to the story!**

Chapter 2

"You can't be serious" Brianna said, giving Drew a small glare and I could tell she was hurt, not only hurt, upset.

"I'm dead serious Brianna" Drew said and stepped forward to her, "I'm just tired of having a spoiled, bossy, irritating little girl in my group" He said.

That must've hurt, I breathe in and encouraging myself. "Don't be mean to her" I said, raising my hand, as if I was protecting Brianna.

Everyone gasped in surprise, "May" I heard Amethyst said

Brianna's eyes were wide open, with an expression saying _what the hell are you doing?! Trying to protect me?! _I just smiled at her and turned my attention towards Drew. "I'm new here, so I really don't know any of you that well" I started, I turn to look at Brianna "But, I know you're really a nice person" I said, she was still in shock, "Maybe the power felt so over whelming that you suddenly changed" I then turned to Drew, "And I know that you're a nice guy Drew, you mean well, but saying those things to Brianna, is just plain rude"

"May" Drew said, his eyes softened,

Drew's POV

When May said those words, my eyes softened as I said her name, she still had a smile in her face, "Well, I still need to get to class." She said and ran off.

"Okay everybody! Out of the way! Get to your classes!" I heard Red said, shooing everyone who was watching the whole thing.

Brianna was still standing there, surprise.

"She really is something, isn't she?" Violet said, standing next to me, she had a smile in her face.

I flipped my hair and started walking to my own classroom, "WAIT" Me and the rest of the Royal Rose turned our attention to Brianna, and she was looking at her shoes, as if it's the most interesting thing right now. "I want to say something" She then looked at all of us, "I decided that I don't want to be a queen candidate"

No one answered or said anything at all, she just smiled, "May is right" She said, "When you all first met me, I was a shy girl, I wasn't even friendly, but you all befriended me and made me a Queen, but…"

"I guess I lost the old me" She said and turn to look at Amethyst who was still holding her Eevee, "I became reckless and I didn't even care for my Eevee, now she's scared of me"

She smiled not a smirk or smile of having power, but a plain smile. "I can't be a queen, not now at less. I want to find my old self first, so I'm quitting" She then turned to Amethyst, "Please take care of her" She said and bowed in front of all of us, and handed me a pin, not just a pin, a clover pin with the letter Q on it, her badge as queen of clovers.

She then ran off, I guess to her class. "We should all get to class" Damien said, and I nodded my head.

"And Drew, you need to talk to May, after all, you're the one who choose her as the new Queen" Misty said, she was a year older then us, so she had to go to her class along with Ash, Marina and Jimmy.

I smiled one thing I'm sure of, that May is so interesting and unique.

"We have to get to our class to Drew!" Amethyst said, still holding her new Pokemon, Eevee.

I nodded in agreement, and then we headed to our classroom. Surprisingly May was there, but she wasn't alone, she was talking to a boy with ruby red eyes and white hair, I know him as the Heart's Jack and Amethyst's cousin, Ruby.

"May! It's a good thing you found your way to our classroom" Amethyst said, giving May a hug.

May giggled and smiled, "I actually got lost, but thanks to Ruby, I found my way"

"It was not a big deal at all" Ruby said with a smile in his face, "The pretty girl just needed someone to guide her to your class" He then turned to May "Anyways, it was nice meeting you May, but I need to go to my class"

"Wait Ruby!" Amethyst said, hugging her older cousin's arm, Damien gave a glare, geez his one over protective guy, Amethyst grew up with Ruby, they are cousins, but they have a brother sister bond, while Damien grew up with them as well, and let's say he and Amethyst are meant to be."Guess what happened today?!"

"What did you do this time Amy?!" Ruby asked, kind of scared, he must've thought Amethyst did something silly again.

"I didn't do anything" She said innocently, "But Brianna isn't the Queen of Clovers anymore!"

Ruby looked at me with a face that says, _Is she serious? _I just nodded in response. He then looked at his younger cousin, "Who' s taking her place?" he asked her

Amethyst then pointed towards May, May was taken by surprise, "WHAT?!" She screamed and almost tripped, luckily I was standing behind her and was able to hold her before she actually fell, she was blushing a bit and I smirked, "Falling for me so fast my Queen?" I said

This time, her face was as red as a rose. "IN YOUR DREAMS" She said and stood up rather fast.

I chuckled, she was truly an interesting girl. I then handed her the pin, she looked at it with a questioning look, "It's the pin for the Queen of Clover"

"But Brianna…"

"She quit" I finished for her, she stood there in disbelief and I took my seat.

"After class, follow me, I'll show you around" I said sternly.

She sat down next to me and nodded, "Okay"

**After Class**

"And this is the Royal Rose's Dormitory" I said, May looked amazed, I mean, who wouldn't be? The Royal Rose Dormitory was a huge building, I opened the door for her, and she entered the dormitory.

We were standing at the living room, which was huge, almost like a family room, a huge couch in the center with 4 smaller ones around it, you could see a huge flat screen T.V in the center with many DVD selection, at the right corner, a huge round table, where we usually have our dinner. "This is the living room, at the right room, you can see the kitchen, at the left you could see the huge battle field" I told her

"You guys have a huge dormitory! The girls dormitory is as big as your living room only! And I mean the whole building" She said, a bit excited.

I chuckled at her childish ways, she seemed really amazed. "Starting today, you'll be living here as well" I guided her up the stairs, only to find another living room.

"At the left wing, that's where you can find the boys' rooms, and at the right, the girls', so shall I escort you to your new room?" I asked her

She nodded in agreement and we headed to the right wing, we passed by a pink door, with Amethyst name printed on it, then we continued walking, passing by Misty's and Marina's room, we finally reached the room with a green door.

"Go on in" I told her, she nodded her head and entered the room. Her wall was painted a light color of green, a bed in the center with a red comforter and bed sheet. A wooden cabinet and a wooden study table at the right, and the bathroom door ofcourse.

"This is my room?" She asked me

I just nodded, "It's more of a condominium if you ask me!" She said

This girl is really interesting…

**TO BE CONTINUED :D**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I finally updated and this chapter is a bit longer then the others! I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters, except for some O.C :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed and took the time to read :D I hope you like this chapter! ^^**

May Maple was walking through the hallway of her new school, She seemed lost; she didn't really know where her home room is, even after Amethyst lectured her all night about the school hallways and room. Then she bumped into a girl with brown curly locks and violet eyes.

"That hurts" She said, the girl with violet eyes stood up and helped May got up.

"Thanks," May said

She smiled "It was nothing" The girl said with a gentle angelic voice, May looked up at her and recognized her as the Spade group's Ace, Violet Oak.

Then a pink stripped Pachirisu jumped into her shoulder "I'm Violet Oak, from class 3-B. And this adorable Pokemon at my shoulder is no other then my Pachirisu"

"I'm May Maple, I'm new here, and I already know you, Amethyst told me about the Spade Group" May said, a bit embarrass.

Vylette smiled "I know who you are too, Drew announce you as his new Queen, correct?"

May blushed and smiled, "Well, kind of"

"You stayed with Amethyst last night at the Diamond Group's dorm right? Did she inform you everything you need to know about the school?" Violet asked May, concern. "Do you want to walk with me too class?"

"She sure did, thanks, by the way, I think I'm also in class 3-B" May said

"Ofcourse you are, all members of the royal rose are assigned in class 3-B" Violet said and started walking, "I'll introduce you to everyone once we get there"

_Violet seems to be such a gentle person, not so hyper like Amethyst, _May thought as the two started to walk.

At Class 3-B

"I heard there's a new girl in our class" A raven haired boy with chocolate brown eyes said. His Pikachu was lying on top of his head, known as Ash Ketchum

"Miss Yuriko told us that yesterday," Another boy sitting at his back with very dark grey hair, which almost looked black. He was wearing a yellow and black hat. His name was Jimmy.

A boy was standing between the two, he was the silent kind of person, and he had spiky sand brown hair and deep green eyes. His name was Green Oak. "Apparently, she's the new Queen's chair at the clover group" He said.

Then Violet entered the room, "Onii-san, meet May Maple, she's the new queen of the clovers that Drew was talking about," Violet told her older cousin

"Onii-san?" May said, confuse. Violet looked at her "That's right; this is Green, my older cousin, but his more of like a older brother too me, his the king of the Spade group." Violet respond with a smile

"It's nice to meet you Green" May said, Green just stood there without saying everything.

Violet looked at her older cousin with a bit sadness "Don't be rude Green, or I'm telling Grandpapa"

Green sighed "Fine, it's nice to meet you May, welcome to class 3-B. I am Green, and this two over here are my friends, Ash and Jimmy." Green said quiet irritated

"It's nice to have a new student and a new member of the royal rose, I'm Jimmy, The king of Diamond Group" Jimmy said shaking May's hand.

"And I'm Ash, King of Heart" Ash said, giving his goofy smile.

May smile "It's nice to meet you too."

"Its good to see you here May" May looked at one table, to find a boy with red brown hair looking towards her direction while placing a book down, "I'm Damien, Jack of Diamond and this is Kenny,"

"Come on May, I'll introduce you to the girls, I'm sure there all excited to meet you" Violet said, dragging May once again. Her Pachirisu just gave a little giggle.

A girl with long straight brown hair and deep blue eyes was talking to a long blue haired girl whose hair was tied into two.

"Blue, Marina!" Violet called out, the two girls turned to look at there friend, "This is May Maple, our new student and new member of the Royal Rose"

"It's nice to meet you May, I'm Blue, one of the most beautiful girls in this school" Blue said shaking May's hand "Queen of Spade"

"And I'm Marina" The girl with blue hair said, "Queen of Diamond" Marina smiled

May was a bit shy to say anything but was able to cough out a thank you.

"Hello, you must be the new student." May turned to look at a girl with shoulder length dark blue hair. "My name is Dawn, ace of Heart, and this is my best friend Misty, queen of heart" She said, and May looked over at a girl with orange hair which was in a side ponytail.

"Hey May, I know were going to be good friends!" Misty said, smiling.

"That would be nice, thank you" May said.

"Isn't this great!" Amethyst said, with her loud voice, "We are all in the same class"

A few minutes have a passed, all the girls got to talking. Then the whole class turned to the door, they heard a loud noise of girls shouting and a boy with Green hair and emerald eye entered the room and closed the door from behind. May looked at the him, "Drew" She said, the rest of the Clover group member, excluding May, entered.

Zoey looked at May, "Hey May, you got here before us" She said

"Yah, I woke up a bit early" May replied

Kenny ruffled her hairs, "You shouldn't have left so early, you made the king worried"

"Sorry," May said, and looked at Drew, "Hey Drew" She said

"Hey May, can I say something?" Drew said

May nodded, Drew looked at her, "This is going to be an interesting year, thanks to you" He said and handed her a rose.

May was stunned and surprise, she didn't understand what was going on. She looked at the rose then to Dawn. Dawn already knew what May was asking before she could even talk.

"Well, I guess Drew found you unique, you see, ever since elementary, we've all known each other and always been at the same class. Since elementary we never had any new student, but your new which makes it interesting"

May just nodded "So that's why he said it will be an interesting year, but what's with the rose?"

"I don't really know." Dawn said, then there teacher entered the room, asking all of them to take there sit. Which they followed.

Break time

"The guy earlier, who was late, was Red. His Ash's cousin, they both don't look that alike but they both have a Pikachu and raven colored hair" Violet told May, they were at the class room having there lunch.

"A guy Vylette knows very well" Blue whispered to May, May understood right away what she meant by that.

Marina swallowed her food and looked at May "You see, the boys in our class our quiet popular and so many girls are after them" She continued "And there's this Senior girl, her name is Kate, she always tries to different kinds of skims to try to get Violet away from Red and have Red to herself, she thinks Violet likes Red."

"Which she does" Blue added

Violet looked at Blue, and said with her gentle voice "I don't"

"Then why did you get over protective when she almost kissed Red?" Dawn asked

"Because I know Red needed help, and he is my best friend, and It is my responsibility to help him" Vylette said as she ate her food. She was about to reach for her egg roll but some one from behind her took it before she could.

May looked and saw Red, who was currently chewing the egg roll. Violet looked as well, "Red," Violet said without looking at the boy.

"Yap?" He said after swallowing the egg roll.

"Why did you eat my last piece of egg roll?! Vylette asked

Red looked at her "Green didn't let me try his egg roll and he said that I should get some from you instead"

Violet sighed; she didn't want to argue with the ruby eyed boy.

"Red! My love!" A girl's voice was heard from out side the class room,

"Ow no, don't tell me" Red said, sweating in fear.

A girl with long black hair and jet black eyes came inside the class room, she had the same uniform as the girl but with a red vest. "Red, my love, I'm here for you!"

"That's Kate?" May asked Dawn, Dawn nodded

Kate jumped and almost hugged Red but then someone pulled the back of her vest. "Excuse me senior Kate, but senior students are not allowed inside other class rooms without our adviser's permission." Violet said innocently and gently.

Kate glared at her "You again?" Kate said, Violet just gave her a smile "Would you please leave the room now before I decide to report to the school administration? Or do you want to deal with a Royal Rose member?"

"Fine, you win this time Violet, but mark my words, I'll be back" Kate said and left the room.

"Thank you so much for getting me out of that mess once again Violet, you're my heroine!" Red said

Violet glared at him, and then sighed. "I should've let her take you, after you taking my egg roll"

"Ow, don't be upset about that Violet, how about after class, I'll treat you for ice cream?" Red said with puppy eyes.

"Sure" Vylette said and smiled.

After class,

May was at her locker, putting all her books. She was recalling the day; she already befriended everyone in her class and she didn't expect that to happen so soon. One of her Poke ball started wiggling, and then her Beautifly came out.

"Beautifly? Why did you come out so suddenly?" May asked her butterfly Pokemon who sat at her head.

"Beautifly, Beautifly" _I wanted to keep you company _

"Thanks Beautifly, let's get going." May said and closed her locker, she started walking

Beautifly suddenly flew going towards another Pokemon, a Masquerein, and the two bug type Pokemon started flying in circles. May was confuse and didn't understand what was going on.

"It's seems my Masquerein is interested in your Beautifly" A familiar voice said, May turned to see Drew leaning on the wall.

May even got more confuse "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, an easy way to say it is, I think there interested in each other" Drew said

May understood that and looked at the two Pokemon. "So, you want to go to the café, everyone in the class might be there right now" Drew asked her.

"Café?" May asked him,

He nodded "The country side café, it's by the park and near the lake. You want to come?" Drew asked her.

"Sure, that sounds nice," May said and started walking with Drew.

**To be continued ^^ I will update really fast, but please leave some comments about this chapter :) suggestions are welcome :D Rate and review! **


End file.
